Twisted
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: My first ever Song fic! Okay, this is about how Donna, ROse, The Doctor, and tThe Human Doctor feel about the parting in Journy's End. I used the song Twisted by Carrie Underwood. She's an amazing singer/song writter. Its a DOnna/10.5 Doctor fic.


Song: Twisted

Artist: Carrie Underwood

Prov's: Donna, Human Doctor, Rose, And the Doctor

_Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby  
_

The TARDIS threw the two Doctors, Rose, and Donna about. The Human Doctor fell onto Donna causing them both to crash to the floor. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and blushed. She turned away and smiled. When she was with this Doctor she felt weird. She didn't know if was because he was like her, in more ways than one, or if it was the fact that he understood her better, but she did understand that she loved him, more than just a friendly love. She needed him, but soon they would have to part ways. She was going off with the real Doctor and he was going with Rose.

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong

The Human Doctor looked down into Donnas' eyes. He loved her, yes he did. The real Doctor could never understand her the way he did, and he never would. He hated how He had to lose his love only to suffice to the real Doctor's guilty conscious. The real Doctor loved Rose with all of his heart and never bothered to try to get close to another companion, until Donna, but even then he never truly formed that connection. The Human Doctor truly loved Donna, because they understood each other on a whole new level, which nobody could reach. He was being forced to stay with Rose, while she was being forced to be with the real Doctor. It was twisted, messed up, and the more he thought about it, it's crazy! 

Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
If they don't feel you loving me  
They all say that I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but it's too late now to save me  
I'm too tangled 

Rose looked at the human Doctor and then at her Doctor. She could hear her mother's voice in her head telling her that going after him was over her head. She shook away that voice and smiled, she knew that the Doctor truly loved her, and she truly loved him. Deep down inside of her she knew that they would never be together, but she always pushed it away. The TARDIS crashed again and Rose fell into her Doctor's arms. "I got you." He soothed. She had fallen to far to be saved. She was tangled in the web of love.

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted 

The Doctor caught Rose in his arms. He mumbled something to reassure her. He looked over at Donna and the human Doctor. He smiled. They loved each other. He knew it, he also knew that he loved Rose. This departure was a sacrifice not just for him and Rose, but for Donna and the human Doctor as well. Sorrow filled his hearts; He'd have to leave Rose again, but this time to someone who could never love her like he did. He'd also have to force the other Doctor to sacrifice himself and Donna for Roses sake. But most of the sorrow went towards Donna. She would have to leave the man she loves to someone else, and not to mention the time she spent with the real Doctor. It just seemed twisted, messed up, and the more he thought about it, it's crazy!

Maybe it's not right  
But that's all right  
Yeah, it's all right tonight

Donna felt the TARDIS jerk to stop. They were there. This was it. She felt her Doctor give a reassuring squeeze of her hand. She looked up and smiled. This wasn't right. Her loving him and giving him up to someone who will never love him like she did! It killed her. The only thing that held her together was the fact that maybe, one day they'd meet up again, and they'd never have to return to this parallel world. She felt her Doctor release her hand and walk out of the TARDIS behind Jackie. 

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it 

The human Doctor breathed the air of the parallel world. This was stupid! He hated it. Not only did he have to leave Donna, but she had to forget him. It just seemed way too cruel. At first the only thing that held him together was the fact that one day, he could escape this parallel hell and go travel with Donna, and spend his life with her. But know that he knew that she had to have her memories erased it seemed pointless to carry on. But he still had to be strong, for himself and for her. He knew even though his Donna couldn't remember him, there was one, one in this world that he could have contact with, one that he could become mates with, and one that he could love. It's twisted, messed up, and the more he thought about it, it's crazy!

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

He watched as she and the Doctor entered the TARDIS again. Donna, before closing the TARDIS doors, looked at him as if to say, _'I'll never forget you.'_ The human Doctor smiled. She closed the door and the TARDIS disappeared, leaving the human Doctor and Rose to think, it's twisted, messed up, and the more they thought about it, it's crazy!

Even if it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little twisted  
Yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

A-Note: I adore this song... well what do ya'll think…tell mii……


End file.
